


龙神

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Kudos: 23





	龙神

白龙扇动洁白的翅膀，扇开仙山上的云雾，落在岛上。小岛是世人难以想象的美丽，数不清的奇花异草，湖光粼粼，没有人能想象，在东方的海面上，海中云雾缭绕的小岛上，有这样的风景。  
这里是龙神的居住地。东方的两位龙神，白龙李白，保佑世间繁华，人世太平；蓝龙杜甫，长官世间刑罚，惩恶扬善。两位龙神保一方太平，以凡人的身姿游历世间，千年以来甚少聚首。  
白龙理理身上的鳞片——白龙对此颇为在意，小岛的西面，一个蓝色的影子缓慢靠近小岛。白龙的微眯金色的竖眸，闪过一丝危险。杜甫扑扇着翅膀靠近了小岛，却看到一道白色的影子冲过来，迅雷不及掩耳的速度狠狠地甩出了长满骨刺的长尾。  
杜甫猛地一扇翅膀，飞速腾空，躲过一击。谁料到白龙猛地一回头，张口就向蓝龙鳞片相对柔软腹部咬过去。  
大战，一触即发。  
千年来，两大龙神鲜少聚首，但是千年一度，他们要相聚于龙岛，只为一件关乎于天下命运的大事。  
白色的影子速度十分快，杜甫憋了千年只为打这一架，更是凶狠地伸出龙爪，抓向李白的双眼。李白不退反进，任由杜甫的利爪在脖颈的鳞片上划出一道血痕，张口狠狠咬在杜甫的腹部。  
杜甫吃痛，龙爪收得更紧，李白被疼痛弄得烦躁，有力的长尾不耐烦地甩动，被打到的山石轰然倒塌。李白咬着杜甫的腹部，向岛上狠狠一摔。  
杜甫被李白摔倒了水池中，还未等起身，李白庞大的身躯就压了上来，双翼被压得动弹不得，脖颈被李白凶狠地一口咬住，龙爪被压在湖底。杜甫忍不住挣扎，想把压在自己身上的白龙掀翻下去。李白金色的眸子中带着凶光，冷冷的咬合牙关，杜甫被窒息的危机感弄得挣扎都没有力气，渐渐放弃抵抗。一蓝一白两条龙，挤在湖面上。杜甫腹部的伤口泡在湖水中，缓慢地愈合。  
两位龙神之间剑拔弩张的气氛渐渐缓解，蓝龙身上竖起的鳞片服帖下来，双翼放松垂下垂至湖底，龙爪放松，趴伏在湖底。李白缓慢的放松了牙关，安慰地蹭了蹭蓝龙最柔软的鹿角。白龙缓慢的动作，白色的长尾缠上了蓝龙宝石光泽的龙尾，将蓝龙的龙尾抬起，露出最隐秘的部位。  
“唔……”蓝龙缓缓睁开眼，看着压着自己的白龙，琥珀色的眼睛闪过委屈。白龙的尾巴缓缓在蓝龙敏感的尾根摩挲，软肉在鳞片的刺激下不自觉收缩。  
“乖啦……”白龙收起杀气，温柔地安抚着身下的蓝龙。杜甫认命地闭眼，感受李白缓缓进入他的身体。  
龙神千年聚首，为了繁衍生息，两位龙神一定会有一位作为母体。两位龙神为了决出父体一定会大打出手，直到败的一方出现。在人间游历的日子，总会聚首，杜甫与李白不论如何情意绵绵，杜甫不管平日多么仰慕李白，甚至雌伏于李白，在这个节点上，总不愿让步。但十分可惜的是，掌管刑罚的龙神总是败给那位保佑繁华的龙神。  
接着湖水的润滑，李白顺理进入杜甫湿润温暖的内里。李白对杜甫的身子并不陌生，但两条龙身上的鳞片严重制约了他的发挥。焦躁于情欲的交织之下，李白的动作越发没有分寸。杜甫感觉到覆盖着鳞片的龙根在自己的身子里来回冲撞，鳞片磨得内里生疼，炙热的温度灼烧着自己身体里脆弱的部位，断断续续发出龙吟。  
李白的龙根越近越深，终于找到杜甫身子深处的一个小口，对着那一处冲撞。为了孕育后代，必有一条龙要奉献出自己的身体，打开一个生殖腔，为还在母体内的后代留下一个安居的地方。  
李白对着生殖腔的入口冲撞，杜甫却由一种身体被彻底打开的恐惧，龙神扬着修长的脖颈，呜咽着想要逃离。紧张之下杜甫的穴口越发收紧，箍得李白险些泄出去。感受到威严被挑衅的白龙，狠狠地咬住蓝龙的脖颈，龙根狠狠冲入脆弱的生殖腔。杜甫被腹部传来的疼痛弄得拼命挣扎，龙爪扣入湖底的岩石中，想要逃离交配带来的巨大痛苦。  
李白狠狠地将杜甫压制在身下，有力的长尾纠缠着杜甫的长尾不让他晃动。炙热的液体注入杜甫腹中的腔体，杜甫被烫得龙鳞都竖了起来。蓝龙柔软的腹腔被白龙填满，微微隆起，在白龙彻底发泄完，从蓝龙身子中退出来的时候，蓝龙腹中的腔体，遵循生殖的本能紧紧闭合，将白龙的精华留在了腹腔中。  
事毕，杜甫终于支持不住，身影一换，变为人形。李白也解除了龙身，俯身抱住湖中的杜甫。  
蓝龙的人形是一等一的貌美，白玉般的肌肤，修长的双腿，瀑布般的黑发被湖水打湿，贴在洁白的肌肤上，更显美丽。刚刚结束情事的蓝龙轻轻靠在李白结实的胸膛上，双手抱着微微隆起的小腹，腹部还在一抽一抽的疼——毕竟不是真的雌性。杜甫感觉到一道新的气息在腹中慢慢成型。李白伸手覆上杜甫微微隆起的小腹，低头亲了亲杜甫刚刚经历情事，微微泛红的眼角。  
“什么时候轮到你一次？”蓝龙言语中充满委屈与不甘。  
“这可怨不得我，”白龙抱着伴侣，走到湖边，将伴侣放置在一块光滑的石板上，俯身吻了伴侣的红唇，“是你自己打不赢我。”  
杜甫冷冷地瞪了李白一眼，在李白眼中却成了娇嗔。李白分开伴侣修长的双腿，还未彻底软下来的龙根又一次狠狠地刺入杜甫腹中。  
“啊……你慢些！”杜甫的手不自觉抓紧了湖边的草地，修长的脖颈向后仰，忍受着交杂了痛苦的欢愉。  
李白将杜甫的一条腿架在肩膀上，双手握着杜甫纤细的腰肢，顶弄起来。人形的杜甫嗓音美妙，口中不断发出细碎的呻吟。  
“呃……太白……太白慢点……啊……”  
杜甫琥珀色的眸子泛着泪光，呻吟被一下一下的顶弄弄得支离破碎。李白盯着杜甫胸口点缀的朱果，低头狠狠地咬了上去。  
“啊！都说了……轻点……”杜甫被胸口的愉悦刺激得眼前发白，遵循本能保住埋在自己胸口的脑袋。  
姿势的改变，使李白在杜甫身子里的角度也变了，龙根一下一下撞击在为了孕育后代金瑾闭合的生殖腔口上，杜甫感觉到一种深入灵魂的战栗，同时腹部带着难以忍受的疼痛，仿佛李白真的要把他捅穿了一般。  
“太白……不可以……啊……”  
在杜甫的痛呼中，李白终于稍微清醒了些吻上伴侣因为疼痛紧锁的眉头，吻掉伴侣眼角留下的泪水，轻声哄着，手上不断刺激着杜甫胸前铭感的朱果，才让杜甫的表情不再难受。  
杜甫自己都没感觉到自己流泪了，只是缩在李白的怀里，承受李白带给他的欢愉。  
不知过了多久，两人渐入佳境。杜甫修长的双推缠着李白精壮的腰身，玉臂环在李白的脖颈上。两人双唇相贴，李白带着侵略狠狠地亲吻他的伴侣。最后，李白几下顶弄，深深埋在杜甫身体里，释放出第二次。  
杜甫脱力地靠在李白怀中，龙神强悍的躯体让他不至于昏过去。但他只能在这仅有的时间里回复体力，带着腹中还在孕育的小龙神，与李白度过龙神漫长而又美好的发情期。  
龙神一族世代繁衍生息的龙岛上，新的小龙神又将出生。但在此前，白龙神与蓝龙神会享受着千年一次的放纵。


End file.
